A girl and her dog
by Sunblast X
Summary: This a one-shot story about Luna and her dog, Charles. Based on the scene in "House Music" where Luna is holding Charles in her arms. I know Charles is most likely Lincoln's dog, but this idea was too good to pass up. WARNING: One-shot is very rushed


**Hey guys, here's a one-shot story between Luna and the family dog, Charles.**

* * *

In the small town of Royal Woods in the state of Michigan, there lived a twelve year old girl by the name of Luna Loud. This girl had eight sisters and a brother, and she was potential future rocker. Today of all days was a special occasion, for today was Luna's birthday! That's right today's the day she was turning thirteen.

"Happy Birthday, Luna!" Her siblings and parents shouted with excitement as a chocolate cake with thirteen candles was placed in front of her.

"Blow out the candles, Luna" said Luna's brother, Lincoln.

Luna thought it over for a second, and then with a huge breath she blew out all of the candles. Everyone around her applauded when the candles went out.

"What did you wish for, sweetie?" Her mother asked her.

"I can't say, otherwise it won't come true" Luna replied with a smile. There was only one thing in the world she wanted.

"It happen to be a new puppy, would it?" Her father asked in a guessing tone of voice.

Luna gasped lightly. "That's _exactly_ what I wished for!" she said.

Mr. Loud walked upstairs to get Luna's gift, and then came back down carrying a kennel in his hands which he lowered to the ground. When the cage was open, out came a little puppy. To be more specific, it was a Pitbull Terrier. It was a white male puppy with a black spot over his left eye and black on his back.

"Aww!" The girls said in unison, admiring at how cute the puppy was. Luna then picked the puppy up and held him at eye level.

"What're you going to name him?" Lori, her eldest sister asked.

"Charles" she replied simply. The others gave her confused looks. "What? He looks like a Charles to me. That and I like the music from the _Child's Play_ movies" she added.

"So his full name would be Charles Lee Ray" Lucy commented, appearing beside her older sister, which startled her a little.

"Charles Lee Ray _Loud_ , yes" Luna confirmed, looking at her puppy which sat in her lap.

A few hours after her party, Luna was spending time with Charles. In fact, she was feeding him at this very moment. She was sitting in a rocking chair while she cradled Charles in her arms like a baby, feeding him a bottle of milk.

"Aww, isn't that cute" Luna heard a voice. She looked up to see her mother standing in the door way. "Look at you, acting all motherly"

"Yeah, I might as well. I mean, I'm technically his mom now" Luna said, her eyes dilating as they set upon her puppy… her baby.

* * *

 _ **Two and a half years later…**_

A few short years had passed within the Loud house. Instead of there one boy and nine girls, there were now ten with the addition of baby Lily. Also within those years our young rocker, Luna, had grown into a hard rocking teenager. She a fifteen year old sophomore in high school, the go-to girl for music. Her Pitbull Terrier, Charles had matured finely into a full grown dog. He was still playful, but he was also loyal to his family, especially to Lincoln and Luna.

Speaking of Luna, she was in her room strumming on her acoustic guitar in an attempt to write a song. That's when Charles came in. The dog in question let a bark to get his owner/mother's attention.

"Oh, sup Charles. You wanna help momma write a song?" Luna asked, picking him up and setting on him on her lap. Charles replied with a bark and a wag of his tail, affectionately licking his owner's face. "I'll take that as a yes" Luna said with a giggle.

Her dog let out three loud barks.

"You're right, I should write from my heart. But what?" she asked. Charles let out another bark. "You want me to write about my love for my family? Good idea. You're a smart little pooch, aren't you?" Luna lovingly stroked the top of her dog's head.

* * *

 _ **Ten years later…**_

Luna was now in her 20s and living on her own. A lot had happened in the last ten years. Each of the Loud kids from Lori to Lincoln had graduated High School (even Leni, which had surprised everyone to say the least). Lincoln was in college and dating his childhood girlfriend, Ronnie Anne. Lori was happily married to her boyfriend Bobby. Leni was an up and coming fashion designer. Lynn had become a sports coach at her old high school. And Luan had become a standup comedian.

As for Luna, well, she was also attending college, but she was taking online courses. The reason she had to take classes online was due to the fact that she had a child, a daughter named Laila. Laila's father walked out on them when she was only a year old, making Luna a single mother. But she was ok with that.

Not only did Luna have her own place, she took her dog Charles with her when she moved out. Charles was now an old dog. An old, wrinkled dog. Ironically, he was still energetic despite his old age. He wasn't as energetic and hyperactive as when he was a puppy, but still energetic nonetheless.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Luna's 6 year old daughter yelled excitedly as she ran up to her mother. She was the spitting image of her mother, no question about that.

"Yes, sweetie?" Luna turned her head towards Laila, who had brought Charles with her.

"Look what I taught Charles" Laila pulled out her toy guitar that she got for Christmas. She began to play the instrumental version of ' _We Will Rock You'_ on her toy, to which Charles began to bark and howl the words. Luna clapped for her daughter and dog when the performance ended.

"Nice job, little dude. Mommy's very proud of you, Laila" Luna said, sitting her daughter in her lap, giving her a big hug.

"Mommy?" Laila asked.

"Yes, baby?" her mother asked back.

"Charles is amazing, isn't he?" she asked.

Luna looked at her Charles, her first child, and smiled proudly.

"Yeah, honey. He sure is…"

* * *

 **And there it is, my first one-shot. It was rushed, but I'm ok with that. Who knows, I might do a spinoff story based off Luna and her daughter. I know Charles is most likely Lincoln's dog, but that scene from "House Music" where Luna was holding Charles in her arms was what made me make this story.**

 **Until my next Loud House story.**

 **Remember to Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow**


End file.
